Dura de Matar
by Sasha545
Summary: Tras años de soportar la inutilidad de Sakura Haruno, los personajes de Naruto planean deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas. Los motivos son varios, las excusas son pocas, es matarla o morir en el intento, ¿Podrá Sakura Haruno sobrevivir a una oleada de intentos de asesinato? HUMOR -Bashing - AntiSuckura. /COLABFIC Fangirlx.x-Sasha545
1. Prólogo

**Género**: Comedia  
**Personajes Principales (Víctima)**: Sakura Haruno! HAHAHA  
**Autor**: Sasha545 y Fangirlx.x  
**Rank: M **(_violencia y palabras inapropiadas para menores)_

**DISCLAIMER**: Los Personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial. Si Naruto fuese de nuestra propiedad, Sakura Haruno sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Como no lo es, les regalamos este fic.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Si **HAmaaaaas **el personaje Sakura Haruno, este fic no es para ti. Evita malos ratos y no lo leas.

* * *

**DURA DE MATAR**

**PRÓLOGO**

·

·

·

En las afueras de Konoha, en un lugar completamente oculto entre las sombras de un jutsu prohibido, se reunió un grupo de shinobis, ninjas exiliados y criminales rango S. Dejaron de lado sus diferencias argumentales, sus ideologías y los planes de destrucción mundial. La causa que los reunía era mucho más grave.

La mayoría de ellos estaba escondido entre las sombras esperando que alguien tomara la palabra, pero sólo con mirarse supieron que todos ahí estaban pensando lo mismo.

-¿Cuánto va a durar esto? – Preguntó de la nada la pelirroja sentada en una esquina.

-Será corto. – Respondió la rubia de coleta.

Karin e Ino se miraron y asintieron. El resto las observó esperando que alguna tomara la palabra.

-Como es de público conocimiento, Kishimoto me creó en Naruto para intentar enmendar su error por crear al personaje… "Sakura Haruno" – Muchos de los rostros presentes se arrugaron en repugnancia.

-¿Estaría ebrio cuando pensó que sería una buena protagonista, kore? – Preguntó Konohamaru cruzándose de brazos. – Yo aparecí antes que ella y mira mi importancia en el manga. Todo ese espacio que desperdició en paneles con ella llorando o golpeando a Naruto niichan podría haberlo usado para desarrollar historias como la mía, o la de Hanabi Hyuga, ¡Nadie sabe nada de ella aparte de su nombre, kore!

-¡Cállate mocoso! – Le gritó Karin dándole un coscorrón. Konohamaru entendió a qué se refería con eso de llenar el espacio de Sakura. – Bien, como decía, fui creada como un remplazo argumental para balancear la relación de Sasuke con el resto de taka y crear un ambiente cómico.

-Nadie se ríe con tus apariciones, Karin. – La interrumpió Suigetsu.

-¡Cállate infeliz! – Le gritó para luego volver a pararse con dignidad y arreglarse los lentes. -Sin embargo… - La mirada de la pelirroja se volvió dura y fría. – Con cada capítulo que pasaba, intentó hacerme parecer más y más a _esa_… hasta que… que… intentó matarme cuando se dio cuenta que no podía haber dos Sakuras en Naruto.

-No, quien intentó matarte fue Sasuke. – Volvió a interrumpirla Suigetsu subiendo una ceja. – Y falló. Lamentablemente.

-¡Ese no es el punto! – Alegó Karin. – ¡Su historia no avanza! ¡Su personalidad no es lo que debería ser una protagonista femenina! ¡Sólo muestra la debilidad de nuestro sexo y llora todo el tiempo! No podemos seguir permitiendo que más personajes con historia, profundidad y trama sigan muriendo y que aun así Sakura esté viva.

-¡Dímelo a mí, jm! – Alegó Deidara quien se encontraba junto a Sasori y Tobi. - ¡Por culpa de la ridícula pelea esa me quedé sin compañero! ¡Todo por que Kishimoto _debía_ probar que Sakura no era completamente inútil y hasta en el final del capítulo escribió que Sasori-dana murió porque él lo decidió, no porque alguien como Sakura Haruno pudiese derrotarlo! ¡Estamos hablando de un hombre que derrotó a un país completo por sí mismo! ¡Jmm!

-¿Qué tan bajo se puede caer, sempai? – Preguntó Tobi asintiendo una y otra vez. – Pero al menos gracias a ella estamos juntos.

-¡Cierra la boca Tobi! – Gritó Deidara. – Ese es sólo un motivo más en mi lista para estar aquí.

-Yo también quiero mi venganza. – Agregó Sasori con indiferencia.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué hace Itachi aquí? – Preguntó el rubio.

-Es nuestro consultor especialista en coup d'etats. Daremos el golpe definitivo para eliminarla de Naruto y borrar para siempre su existencia. – Respondió Karin con una sonrisa y arreglándose los anteojos nuevamente.

-No. Eso no es correcto. – Respondió Itachi. – Tanto Kakashi y yo estamos aquí básicamente porque estamos cansados de que el fandom incluya nuestras personas en ridículos fanarts y fanfics que involucran a Sakura Haruno.

-Sólo para agregar, no creo que Sakura-san sea poco atractiva, pero… a mí me gustan con senos. – Dijo Kakashi con seriedad. – Tengo alrededor de 30 años, no me fijaría en alguien a quien duplico en edad. Sin embargo, desde que esas imágenes salieron he sido tildado de pedófilo y no consigo salir con nadie a quien le hablo. Ni si quiera puedo acercarme a la academia ninja pues no falta una madre que me mire y me diga "pervertido", "pedófilo", "sucio"... podría continuar pero siento que captan la idea.

-Yo sinceramente sólo la conozco de vista pues su existencia me pareció siempre irrelevante. Sin embargo, estoy harto de abrir mi computador y ver imágenes mías junto, al lado y sobre ella retocadas en photoshop. – Agregó Itachi. – Debemos ponerle fin a este asunto.

-Ino tomará la palabra ahora. – Interrumpió Karin antes de que el resto se desviara del tema, dejando que la rubia avanzara haciéndole ojos a más de uno de los presentes.

Ino se puso en la parte más despejada del escondite para que así todos pudieran verla. Tosió levemente para aclarar su garganta.

-Todos tenemos motivos de peso para odiar a Sakura Haruno. – Dijo con visible dolor y muchos asintieron. - A mí me pusieron como un personaje completamente patético que intentó ayudarla durante toda su infancia… se suponía que éramos verdaderas amigas, como hermanas. La defendí cuando intentaron dañarla, le di confianza cuando no la tenía, la animé a seguir sus sueños, la obligué a que dejara de ocultar su enorme frente y le regalé un cintillo ¿Y que obtuve de vuelta? Sólo que ella dejara de hablarme por su HAmor hacia Sasuke-kun. – Indicó Ino. Luego miró a Hinata que hasta entonces sólo estaba mirando sus dedos demasiado nerviosa para hablar. – A Hinata la humillaron ridiculizando su confesión de amor y sacrificio, poniendo un par de capítulos después la súper confesión de Sakura hacia Naruto, que además resultó ser falsa… - Luego apuntó a Tenten con su dedo índice. – A la pobre Tenten, quien era la única kunoichi que admiraba a Tsunade no la dejaron entrenar con ella sólo porque "Sakura" debía ser la sucesora de la Hokage.

-Ese es principalmente el motivo por el cual estoy aquí. – Dijo Tsunade algo irritada. – Hicieron que gastara 3 años entrenándola, ¿Para qué? ¿Saben lo que son tres años perdidos para alguien de mi edad? Sin mencionar la vergüenza como tutora de que mi alumna haya resultado semejante fracaso.

-Y yo estoy aquí porque desde que Sakura se convirtió en la discípula de Tsunade-sama, me han escrito como un personaje completamente sin utilidad cuando debo ser la mejor médico ninja después de mi maestra. – Agregó Shizune. – Lo que no entiendo es qué hacen Gaara y Suigetsu aquí…. Sin mencionar, ustedes tres. – Los ojos cafés de la mujer se fijaron en las figuras en las sombras que aun no mostraban su rostro.

-Ellos son… digamos que… son el plan de apoyo si todo falla. – Agregó Ino.

-Yo estoy aquí porque el mundo sólo necesita un personaje como Karin, no dos, y no puedo matar a Karin porque después de todo es como un sensor para detectar enemigos… Sakura es otro asunto. – Respondió Suigetsu clavando su espada en el suelo.

-¿Y tú, Gaara? – Preguntó Karin, notando su color de cabello similar.

-Ridiculizaron mi pelea contra Naruto cuando ella, con un miserable kunai en mano, "afectó" mi estado mental al defender a Sasuke. Juré venganza ese día. – Respondió el Kazekage. – Además, también estoy harto de encontrar imágenes en deviantart en donde me ponen como un depravado sexual junto con ella. O sea, ¿Sólo por qué salvó a Kankuro de un veneno tengo que besarle los pies y enamorarme de ella? Yo estaba literalmente inconsciente cuando eso sucedió.

-Bueno Gaara, pero debes entender que esa una de las dos cosas útiles que ha hecho en toda su vida… - Agregó Ino. – No es extraño que sus fanboys la emparejen contigo después de que descifró el super veneno y tú tenías que darle una "recompensa" por ello.

-¡Pamplinas! ¡Todo sabemos que eso fue _asspull_! – Gritó Karin.

– Ni si quiera Chiyo-sama supo que veneno había utilizado Sasori y aparece Sakura con sus miserables 3 años de entrenamiento y lo descubre. – Dijo Gaara con amargura. – Chiyo-sama tenía como 100 años de experiencia en los venenos más letales de Suna y fue ella misma la que entrenó a Sasori en ello.

-Yo nunca le enseñé sobre venenos. – Alegó Tsunade. – Si ni si quiera puede invocar a Katsuyu. Es una especialista en genjutsus, no sé por qué Kishimoto de la nada la puso a entrenar conmigo, de partida nunca la habría aceptado. Chizune la tengo conmigo por Dan, nada más.

-Eso tiene un nombre…- dijo Kiba con burla. – _Guión no jutsu_.

Todos se quedaron callados y hubo más de uno que exclamó en sorpresa, hasta que Karin lo preguntó.

-¿Qué hace este jutsu? - Se acomodó los lentes con nervios.

-Hace que el guión necesariamente encaje para favorecer ridículamente y sin argumentos de peso a un personaje protagonista. – Todos comenzaron a susurrar y a preguntarse cómo era posible que Kiba supiese eso. – Por ejemplo… que Sasuke pudiese utilizar el Susano'o y el amaterasu de Itachi con un simple golpecito en la cabeza, ¿Tiene eso alguna lógica? No. No la tiene. No hay explicación alguna sobre cómo aquello funcionaría. Pero el _guión no jutsu_ lo arregla todo para que encaje sin explicaciones.

-Ahora lo entiendo. – Murmuró Sasori sorprendido. – Pensé que el hecho de que la abuela Chiyo, la única persona que podría haberme contrarrestado efectivamente, estuviese en nuestra pelea era una simple coincidencia… pero el _guión no jutsu_ explicaría todo eso.

-También explicaría que la hayan puesto como mi discípula. Hinata debió ocupar ese puesto, era la única de las cuatro kunoichis que tenía algún interés en medicina. – Dijo Tsunade. Hinata se encogió entre sus hombros sonrojando. - ¿Recuerdan? ¿Cuándo le regaló esa crema para sanar las heridas a Naruto y Kiba en el examen chunnin?

-A todo esto, ¿Ustedes dos qué hacen aquí kore?- Konohamaru no entendía el motivo para que Kiba y Lee estuviesen ahí. Kiba había tenido importancia en la serie y Rock Lee tenía hasta su propio kickoff. Ellos salían más en la historia que los demás.

Kiba resopló - ¿No es obvio? - al no ver respuesta por parte del pequeño rodó los ojos – Venganza.

- ¡Ah!- hizo memoria el pequeño Sarutobi. - Mmm ¿Y eso por qué?

- ¿Qué no lo recuerdan? - El castaño estaba indignado. - Nos pidió ayuda para encontrar a Sasuke y nos rogó que no le dijéramos nada a Naruto. Viajamos medio mundo buscándolos - señaló a Lee el cual asintió una y otra vez. - ¿Y qué hizo? ¿Nos dio las gracias? ¡No! ¡Nos atacó! - Estaba muy exasperado. - Nos dejó inconscientes a nuestra suerte en medio de un camino de mala muerte ¡Le importó un rábano si nos atacaban enemigos, si nos robaban o quién sabe qué! ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso a sus compañeros? No es una actitud digna de una "protagonista", de la "heroína" de una serie tan popular como Naruto, ¿Qué mensaje le da eso a los niños? "Si, no se preocupen, ataquen a sus amigos a traición, todo se justifica por el HAmor".

-Lo peor fue que desperdició todo nuestro juvenil esfuerzo. - Lee estaba dolido.

No sólo lo dejó atrás sin importarle que pasara con él y el resto de sus camaradas, si no que se lanzó a los brazos de la muerte en un intento suicida. Era la única conclusión a la que había llegado después de que Naruto le contara lo sucedido, de lo contrario ¿Cómo alguien tan "lista" como Sakura tuvo por idea atacar a Sasuke Uchiha con un kunai?

-Bien, creo que los motivos son claros. – Concluyó Ino. – La pregunta es… ¿Quién lo hará?

Shizune se puso seria - Debe ser de forma cuidadosa para que no sospechen. Kishimoto podría utilizar el guión no jutsu para inhabilitar nuestros ataques hacia ella.

Ino se lo pensó. -Tsunade sama ¿Puede enviarla al laboratorio para que analice venenos? Una vez ahí podría sufrir un "accidente".

Estaba completamente seria, se tomaba este tema con mucho cuidado. Ella y Shizune podían encargarse del "accidente" una fuga en el laboratorio, una explosión, parálisis del cuerpo, desconexión de funciones motoras...La sonrisa desequilibrada de Ino puso nerviosos a todos.

-Es muy arriesgado, muchas personas van y vienen de ese lugar. Despejarlo sólo para Sakura sería sospechoso. - Tsunade le pinchó la burbuja de ilusiones. – Además, todos los que trabajan ahí saben que lo único que Sakura puede hacer bien es prepararme el café en la mañana. Nunca la mandaría a hacer algo tan complicado como trabajar en un laboratorio.

- ¿Y si lo hace una sola persona?- Preguntó Kakashi, quien estuvo a punto de decir "Puedo hacerlo yo" pero no quería parecer tan desesperado. Tenía que mantener la reputación de sujeto desinteresado y misterioso.

-Ella podría hacerlo. – Karin señaló a Hinata. La chica respingó ante su mirada evaluativa.

-¿Hinata? - Kiba negó – Imposible.

-Ese es el punto. – Insistió Karin. - ¿Quien sospecharía de ella?

La rubia sonrió -Es cierto. Hinata es concebida como un personaje puro, inocente, tierno, un ángel de cabello azulado y ojos claros- Hinata se sonrojó ante aquella descripción.

Karin vio como Suigetsu observaba a Hinata y sonreía ante el sonrojo de la muchacha -¿Y tú que ves tanto dientes de tiburón?

-¿Qué te importa zanahoria?

-Suficiente. - Gaara tenía muchas ocupaciones, debían ser concisos. - ¿Será en equipos o individualmente?

-Trabajar en equipos resultaría más efectivo. - Itachi sentenció y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. – Considerando la falta de talento y habilidades de Sakura-san, esto debería ser fácil.

-De acuerdo. Yo iré primero. - Tsunade dio un paso al frente pero al ver a todos a punto de rebatir continuó. – He dedicado 3 años a esa mocosa lo que son 36 meses, 156 semanas, 1092 días. Nadie, repito, NADIE merece más que yo ir de primera. Además, es mi discípula. No hay nada que le de mayor placer a un maestro que matar a un discípulo defectuoso, sino pregúntenle a Sarutobi-sensei, estuvo dispuesto a morir con tal de matar a Orochimaru. Jiraiya murió intentando deshacerse de Nagato y Konan. Yo triunfaré donde ellos fracasaron.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Está consciente que dicen que Sakura es como su… reencarnación? – Le preguntó Ino nerviosa.

-Eso lo dijo Kishimoto dibujando después de año nuevo, aun estaba ebrio. Sakura y yo no nos parecemos en NADA. – Alegó la mujer dándole un puñetazo a la pared. Suigetsu pensó que Karin se equivocaba, no sólo había dos Sakura Haruno, sino que tres.

Ino suspiró -Viéndolo así…

-Shizune vendrá conmigo.

-Nosotros iremos después si fracasa. - Sasori fue enfático –Nadie puede poner en duda que quien ha sido más humillado con este asunto he sido yo.

- ¡Eso dana! ¡Jmm! - Deidara apoyó su lado asintiendo una y otra vez con entusiasmo. –Nos encargaremos de ella si falla.

-¿Nos? - Sasori lo miró serio.

Deidara sonrió -Tú mismo lo dijiste "Nosotros".

-La costumbre. - Se dio por vencido, no tenían tiempo para discutir.

-¡Yo voy con ustedes! - Tobi salto a su lado.

-A ti nadie te metió. – Deidara lo vio irritado.

-Tobi irá, quiero aprender a luchar mirando a mis dos sempais.

-Y en caso de que fallen, yo seré la siguiente. - Karin interrumpió antes que otro saliera con alguna excusa dejándola de última – Y tú vienes conmigo. - Tomó a Suigetsu de la camisa.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – Se quejó al ser arrastrado

-Es obvio, yo soy la lista y tú te encargarás de la fuerza bruta.

Kakashi se separó de los otros -Yo continuaré como plan de contingencia

-Bien. - Ino tomó la palabra – En caso de que fallen todos nos reuniremos de nuevo para plantear las estrategias a seguir.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y se despidieron esperando que dentro de poco acabaran con la carga rosada que amargaba sus existencias.

·

·

·

·

·

**NOTA**

**Sasha545**: _Hola! Estoy super hiper mega ultra feliz de haber podido trabajar en este colab fanfic con mi amiga Fangirlx.x (Isa). Decidimos que yo lo publicaría, seguramente cuando trabajemos en nuestro colab NaruHinaSasu ella lo publique xD_

_Este fic es una comedia, no será serio y no se con que tanta habitualidad lo actualicemos. Seguramente hasta que todos intenten matar al menos una vez a Sakura. Un capítulo por semana, o cada 15 días, algo así, no se…depende como ande nuestro tiempo ya que Isa esta trabajando en un NaruHinaSasu por su cuenta (Huhuhu ya leí los primeros 2 capis hahahaha y me muero por leer más) y el final de Empatía. Yo por mi lado estoy terminando el fic Love Is. _

_En todo caso, no sé qué tan gracioso irá a resultar este fic, pero se agradece desde yaaaa su apoyo! _


	2. Capitulo 1: Miradas que Matan

**CAPITULO 1**

**MIRADAS QUE MATAN**

* * *

_Siempre me he esforzado, siempre he querido ser parecida a Tsunade-sama… la legendaria Kunoichi. Sin embargo, fui dejada de lado y apenas he tenido diálogos o alguna actuación de relevancia desde el examen chunnin. _

_¿Debería sentirme triste o muy, muy enojada? _

_La miraba desde lejos preguntándome a mí misma, ¿Qué necesitaría hacer para obtener un poco más de atención? ¿Acaso mis moños no eran lo suficientemente llamativos? Quizás si me teñía el cabello de un rosa fosforescente más escandaloso que el suyo, Tsunade-sama también mostraría un poco de interés en entrenarme. _

-¡Tsunade-sama! – Gritó Tenten cuando se encontró con la Hokage. La venía siguiendo intentando alcanzarla.

-¿Qué quieres Tenten? – Preguntó la mujer de mal humor. – No tengo tiempo ahora, tengo que encargarme de_ ese_ problema del cual discutimos hace un rato.

-Por… por favor. – Tenten cayó de rodillas frente a ella. - Tsunade sama por favor permítame intentarlo primero. - La miró determinada – Sé que puedo vencerla. Sería un honor para mí realizar esto para usted. - En realidad quería demostrarle su capacidad como kunoichi.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije en la reunión? – La encaró Tsunade. - ¡Nada me dará mayor placer que deshacerme de ella!

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Nada bueno sucede cuando un maestro y un discípulo se enfrentan en esta serie! Mire lo que le sucedió al tercer Hokage cuando se enfrentó a Orochimaru, a Jiraiya contra Pain, a Orochimaru y Sasuke… yo… ¡Yo no quiero que usted muera antes de poder entrenarme, Tsunade-sama! – Gritó Tenten con todo su corazón logrando hacer algo que casi siempre pasaba con la "sannin", la hizo reconsiderar sobre su propia seguridad antes del bienestar del resto (Tal como cuando dejó que Pain destruyera Konoha). Además, si Tenten fracasaba, se liberarían de dos personajes inútiles en vez de uno.

-Muy bien. Si Sakura muere, tú serás mi nueva discípula. – La mujer puso una mano en la cabeza de Tenten y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. – Pero escucha con cuidado … si Sakura muere el puesto de protagonista/heroína quedará disponible. Podrías sufrir "accidentes" en ese combate. Ino, Karin e Hinata también están compitiendo por ese lugar, no lo olvides.

-¡Sí Tsunade-sama! – Asintió Tenten con entusiasmo levantando los puños y preparándose. No podía creer que finalmente la aceptara, por fin se haría justicia.

De pronto Chizune las interrumpió. – Tsunade-sama mandó a llamar a Sakura a uno de los campos de entrenamiento más alejados y solitarios de la aldea.

-¡Hai! – Gritó la chica. - ¡Demostraré que también tengo material de protagonista! El spinoff de Rock Lee ha sido un éxito gracias a mí y mis astutos comentarios.

-Es cierto, es muy divertido. – Rió Tsunade. – Sobre todo cuando me muestran como una alcohólica vagabunda e incompetente. Pero aparte de eso, se puede ver con claridad que aunque tú como protagonista seas violenta por fines cómicos, también puedes ganarte el corazón del espectador con tu apoyo incondicional a Rock Lee y Neji, cosa que Sakura nunca tuvo por su gran inutilidad. Lo único que hacía era perseguir como tarada a Sasuke quien nunca la miró dos veces, llorar, decir "Sasuke-kun", mostrar su poca autoestima y golpear a Naruto sin mostrar ni ápice de consideración hacia él que siempre estaba pendiente de ella.

-No se olvide de su gran escena intentando derrotar a un bijuu con un kunai. – Agregó Chizune. – O cuando intentó matar a Sasuke Uchiha que acababa de enfrentar a los cinco kages y salió vivo, también, con un kunai.

Tsunade se tapó la mitad del rostro con una mano. Eso sería cosa del pasado, nunca más nadie tendría que volver a recordarle el fracaso que era Sakura Haruno como personaje. Una vez estuviese muerta la deshonra de haber sido su maestra quedaría en el olvido, limpiaría su nombre.

-Buena suerte, Tenten. – Dijo la rubia observando como la chica de moñitos corría hacia el campo de entrenamiento en donde se encontraría con Sakura Haruno.

Tenten miraba en frente mientras corría repasando mentalmente si llevaba todo lo necesario para vencer a Sakura. No podía subestimarla, ahora que Kishimoto le había dado esa fuerza monstruosa gracias al _guión no jutsu,_ Sakura podía romper el suelo y hacer que se cayera. Y si se raspaba las rodillas… ¡Era el fin! Todos sabían que Kishimoto sacaba de escenas a las kunoichi con cualquier tipo de daño superficial para darles espacio a los protagonistas varones.

_No dejaré que me gane. No puedo ser menos que Sakura Haruno, ni si quiera yo puedo caer más bajo a nivel de inutilidad que ella. Aunque, en realidad, ¿Qué he logrado yo en todo el tiempo en que he estado en Naruto? Si sobrevivimos el bosque de la muerte fue gracias a Neji y a Lee… durante las preliminares fui brutalmente golpeada y humillada por Temari de Sunagakure. Después de eso, la única aparición que tuve fue ayudándole a Neji a entrenar y aunque él no tenía un sólo rasguño, yo parecía molida. No sólo eso, la última aparición oficial en que me mostraron fue animando a Neji en el torneo chunnin… después, sólo aparecí en flashbacks de Rock Lee… _

_Cuando Gai sensei se enfrentó a Kisame, ni si quiera pude hacerle daño y Neji me liberó de la prisión de agua. Luego pelee contra una copia de mi misma en una pelea muy poco memorable que casi todos se saltaron cuando vieron el anime. No vuelvo a tener participación alguna hasta bien entrada la guerra e incluso ahí… lo más recordable que hice fue tomar el abanico de Kinkaku y casi morir_

_¿En qué pensaba cuando elegí especializarme en portar armas? Tal vez… tal vez Sakura… haya hecho más cosas que yo. Tal vez Kishimoto intervenga con el guión no jutsu si descubre que yo estoy intentando matar a su protegida…_

_No… Kishimoto-sama dijo que de todas las kunoichi, yo soy su preferida. Soy la única con que ha estado conforme a nivel de diseño, y es lógico, si no fuera así, por mi inutilidad, debí morir en algún arco como el de Pain al igual que Hinata y Chizune. Además, mi personaje representa el feminismo en Naruto… soy la única que cree que un hombre y una mujer pueden ser igual de fuertes. _

_¡OH NO! Todos sabemos que Kishimoto-sama es un maldito sexista ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Quizás esta es la oportunidad perfecta para quitarle la voz de la razón a las mujeres en Naruto, para que sólo sean un soporte en la trama de los hombres… locas fangirls que corren tras ellos todo el tiempo gritando "Naruto-kun" o "Sasuke-kun"._

Sus pasos rápidos hacían eco en la noche. A lo lejos, el riesgo del _Guión no Jutsu_ estaba latente, haciendo que el corazón de Tenten latiese con rapidez.

De pronto, vio su cabello rosa entre los árboles.

-Ponte en guardia, Sakura. – Le gritó apuntándola con el dedo índice.

-¿Tenten-san? – Le preguntó la pelirosa sin entender por qué de la nada la chica frente a ella estaba sacando pergaminos. - ¿Qué haces? ¿Necesito firmar algo?

-¡Noooo! Que te digo que te pongas en guardia. – Le reclamó Tenten. - ¿Cuándo se ha visto que los pergaminos sean para firmarlos a menos que tengas que firmar un contrato de invocación, idiota?

-¡Oh ya veo! – Dijo Sakura con felicidad recordando que su maestra la había llamado a ese lugar. - ¡Tsunade-sama quiere que firme el contrato con las babosas!

-¡En mi mente eres la reina de las babosas de por sí Sakura, no necesitas firmar nada! – Le gritó Tenten lanzando una ola de kunais en su dirección.

Sólo entonces la pelirosa se dio cuenta de la seriedad de las palabras de la chica frente a ella. Vio a la portadora de armas arrojando una enorme cantidad de kunais y armas ninja.

Las evadió y miró confundida a la muchacha ¿Era alguna clase de prueba?

-¿Por qué me estas atacando Tenten? – Le gritó mientras se escondía atrás de un árbol.

Ese era uno de sus mejores movimientos en combate. Se había vuelto una experta del camuflaje ya fuese atrás de arboles, atrás de Naruto, atrás de rocas o bajo un arbusto. Si el enemigo no notaba que estaba ahí, Naruto recibía todo el daño y ella podía llevarse la gloria. Eso había pasado en el arco del rescate del Kazekage, en donde Naruto y Kakashi se enfrentaban a Itachi Uchiha mientras ella se escondía atrás de un árbol, pero la única pelea que se recordaba de todo ese arco era la suya contra Sasori.

Tenten envió una serie de armas cargadas con papel explosivo. Si no la podía encontrar (¡Rayos, realmente era buena escondiéndose!) Entonces volaría todo el bosque.

Sakura sólo vio el reflejo de la explosión antes de caer metros más allá, bastante aturdida por el fuego y el sonido. Se levantó tambaleante buscando con la mirada a la kunoichi que la estaba atacando.

-¿Por qué Tenten? ¡Pensé que éramos compañeras! – Gritó Sakura aguantando las lágrimas.

-Soy un año mayor que tú. NO somos compañeras, nunca lo fuimos y nunca lo seremos. – Le gritó enojada. Odiaba que la asociaran con el resto de los 11 de Konoha, ella era mayor. No había ningún tipo de relación emocional que la vinculara al resto. Como mucho mantenía una amistad con Neji y Lee. – Acabaré contigo Haruno. - Tenten no iba a quedar en ridículo frente a Tsunade.

¿Era en serio? Sakura no podía creer que después de haberse zafado de morir en tantas situaciones macabras de manera milagrosa y poco creíble, fuese a morir con armas voladoras y un par de sellos explosivos.

Tomó un kunai que se había clavado en uno de los troncos y corrió esquivando los ataques de la kunoichi.

-No sé qué te sucede, pero no acabarás conmigo fácilmente. – Le dijo parándose frente a ella.

-Eso lo veremos. - Espero el ataque de Sakura, un movimiento inesperado, alguna técnica maravillosa que hubiese aprendido de Tsunade-sama, lo que fuera… pero la chica sólo se quedó de pie sosteniendo el kunai con las dos manos.

¿No planeaba atacarla? ¿Se iba a quedar ahí mirándola feo?

Poco a poco el duelo de miradas empezó a afectar a Tenten, empezaba a sentirse pesada, los ojos verde agua-estancada la penetraban determinados. El peso se volvía presión, empezó a sudar, a sentir nervios incluso a temblar un poco ¿Había caído en algún genjutsu?

Sakura no dejaba de mirarla. Esa era una de sus mejores armas, de alguna forma cuando mantenía aquella mirada todo salía bien. Era su mejor ofensiva en peleas. Ahora mismo podía ver a Tenten entrar en pánico, justo como lo había hecho cuando desestabilizó a Gaara mirándolo con su kunai en mano… algo le dijo, que Kishimoto la estaba protegiendo desde los cielos.

Tenten no entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo. Parpadeó y todo se volvió borroso. No podía creer que hubiese una mirada tan penetrante y determinadamente odiosa como esa.

-Maldita seas… ¡No estás haciendo nada! ¡Sólo me estas mirando! – Le gritó Tenten sintiéndose cada vez más humillada. – ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Soy una mejor kunoichi que tú!

-Tal vez lo seas, pero… ¡Yo soy la protagonista! – y eso lo solucionaba todo, era de conocimiento general que la heroína no moría sin importar qué.

Un repentino dolor en su pecho la alarmó, soltó el kunai y sus pergaminos. Ese era su fin. No podía seguir manteniendo esa mirada, sus rodillas estaban temblando, sus piernas tambaleándose. El poder de los ojos de Sakura al mirarla "feo" la hizo perder completamente el dominio de su propio cuerpo.

Mientras caía pensó que alguien debía advertirles a los otros lo peligroso del _guion no jutsu_.

-Te dije que no acabarías conmigo fácilmente ¡Shannaro! – Gritó Sakura mirándola con una sonrisa de ganadora.

No sería fácil deshacerse de ella.


	3. Capitulo 2: Corazón Valiente

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**CORAZÓN VALIENTE**

* * *

La noticia sobre la extraña muerte de Tenten se hizo conocida en pocos días dentro de Konoha. Los personajes atrás de los atentados contra Sakura supieron que estaban frente a una enemigo de temer.

Kishimoto estaba cuidando su espalda (no había otra explicación lógica).

Nadie entendió como aquello pudo suceder considerando que el spinoff de la primavera de la juventud de Rock Lee estaba yendo bastante bien generando buenos ingresos para el maestro del Narutoverse. Comprendieron en ese momento… que Sakura podía incluso contra personajes populares.

Aquello los aterrorizó. Si Kishimoto podía sacrificar a la protagonista de una serie tan popular, ¿Podría sacrificar más personajes que tenían éxito en su canónico manga? ¡Ni si quiera Naruto estaría a salvo ahora!

Aun así Tsunade no podía permitir que aquella aberrante criatura continuara robando oxígeno y menos que se le siguiera considerando "_su versión mejorada_".

Iba a actuar. Era todo o nada. Iba a ser la apuesta de su vida. El choque de la original Tsunade contra la copia barata.

Ignorando las advertencias, su lógica y mejor juicio… tomó la decisión.

–Chizune. Me siento bastante afortunada el día de hoy. – Dijo parándose de su escritorio y golpeándolo. Éste se partió por la mitad. – Nos desharemos de ella.

La cara de espanto de Chizune no podía ser peor. – No creo que sea buena idea contar con su suerte. – _O la ausencia de ella_… pensó. – Tsunade–sama, no quiero ser yo quien lo diga pero… cada vez que dice que se siente con suerte todo se va al diablo. Así fue como murió Jiraiya-sama, perdió el collar del primer Hokage, como terminamos en esta mugrosa aldea y la forma en que perdió toda la fortuna de mi familia. Sin mencionar que Pain obliteró Konoha en una de sus "rachas de suerte". – Chizune se escondió atrás de Tonton.

–No puedo fallar. – Dijo con confianza. – Soy la una sobreviviente de los _legendarios sannin_. Soy la nieta de Hashirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki. Soy la mezcla perfecta de los longevos Uzumaki y los Senju del bosque, la quinta Hokage, la esperanza del País, la encarnación de la voluntad del fuego. – Alzó ambas manos y se dio fuerza a sí misma. – ¡Ni si quiera el _guión no jutsu_ podría conmigo! ¡Mis habilidades en ninjutsu médico son imprescindibles en esta historia!

Chizune tembló. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que no cambiaria de opinión. Era armarse de valor y seguirla o dejar el plan ahí, pero… ¿Que era ella sin Tsunade? Nada. Sus apariciones estaban condicionadas a la sannin y su parentesco con Dan. Suspiró pensando en poner las cosas en orden antes de partir.

Avanzaron hacia al lugar en donde sabían la encontrarían, el campo de entrenamiento 24. Ahí Tsunade había pasado "supuestamente" tres años de su larga vida entrenando a Sakura. Si tan sólo hubiese sabido como acabaría todo, habría acabado con ella en aquel entonces.

A su lado, Chizune reprimía los temblores que hacían que sus rodillas se sintieran débiles.

Vislumbraron el mal de sus vidas acomodándose el cabello en medio del campo.

Tsunade apretó el puño cuando la vio, intentando controlar su furia. Gracias a esa cría era el hazmerreír de todos los antiguos Kages de Konoha. Hashirama había entrenado junto con su hermano. El sandaime había sido el maestro de Jiraiya quien a su vez fue el maestro del cuarto Hokage. Minato Namikaze había sido maestro del gran Kakashi… ¿Y ella? Ella era la maestra de…

Sakura Haruno.

Era como si las estatuas de los Kages a sus espaldas se mofaran de ella. Podía escuchar sus risas incluso más allá de la muerte.

–¡Sakura! – Le gritó. Chizune se paró atrás de ella escondiéndose entre sus hombros con Tonton entre sus brazos. – He venido a darte una última lección.

–¿Maestra? – Preguntó la pelichicle mirándola confundida. – ¿Qué lección? Usted me ha enseñado todo lo que sé.

–¡Cierra la boca! ¡Nadie puede comprobar que efectivamente te entrené! – La apuntó con su dedo índice arrugando cada músculo de su rostro por la furia que esas palabras generaban en ella.

–Claro que sí, está en el relleno. – Dijo ella sonriendo.

– ¡El relleno no cuenta! – Alegó la mujer. – Por dios… hasta Chouji aparecía más que tú en esa porquería. Así de inútil te considera el estudio Pierrot.

–Eso no es cierto maestra. Hay muchos capítulos, openings y endings enfocados sólo en mí. – Le indicó levantando una ceja. – Además, Kishimoto-sama dibujó un flashback en mi pelea contra Sasori en donde recuerdo sus enseñanzas. La gran lección de mi vida… la que más me costó aprender de usted, en la que me enfoqué tres años, algo que nunca si quiera pude aprender en la academia Ninja… Aprendí… a esquivar un ataque.

–¡Esos son delirios tuyos! Como cuando recuerdas a Sasuke y lo pintas como un santo de corazón bondadoso cuando lo único que hacía era basurearte. – Se quejó Tsunade. –Ni si quiera me hagas entrar en tu supuesta pelea contra Sasori de las Arenas Rojas. Por Dios, si sólo eras el títere de Chiyo… esa pelea fue de la abuela, no tuya. Estúpida.

–Maestra, por favor no me diga cosas así, yo me esforcé con todo mi corazón en ese combate. ¡Maté un miembro de Akatsuki! – Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–¡Sasori quería morir! ¡Hasta la abuela lo dijo! – Gritó Tsunade. – Es ridículo que sigas pensando que tú tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de un hombre que derrotó un país entero por si solo… ¿Qué tan ilusa o estúpida eres?

–¿Está... está enfadada? – Le preguntó tragando pesado.

–Tan perspicaz como siempre. – Respondió con sarcasmo poniendo sus manos en su cadera. – Es suficiente de palabras. Prepárate.

–Maestra, si esto es un entrenamiento o una prueba, yo la superaré. – Dijo con determinación.

–No. Esta lección es distinta. – Respondió Tsunade. – Y será la última. – Comenzó a hacer sellos a una velocidad asombrosa, se mordió el dedo y golpeó el suelo con tanta potencia que todo alrededor de 30 metros salió volando hacia arriba – ¡_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_

Sakura tuvo que realizar un enorme esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie, mirando con asombro la forma en que Katsuyo aparecía frente a ella. Chizune y Tonton volaron hacia atrás impulsadas por la fuerza descomunal de Tsunade.

–¿Me enseñará la técnica de invocación? – Preguntó emocionada, pero su sonrisa se esfumó rápidamente. – ¿No hay forma de que pueda firmar el contrato con animales más _útiles_ como las ranas o las serpientes?

–¿Con que cara hablas tú de algo útil? – Le gritó Tsunade incrédula. – Eres la definición de inutilidad, ¡Katsuyo, cómetela! – La babosa no reaccionó, lo cual hizo que Tsunade la mirara confundida. – ¿Me estás escuchando?

–Lo siento… Tsunade-sama… pero… tengo, miedo. – Respondió la babosa gigante. – Sakura-san es la protegida de Kishimoto y yo de por sí soy una invocación sin mucha importancia práctica. Ni si quiera me ha incluido en la guerra.

–¡No digas eso! Si no hubiese sido por ti, mucha más gente hubiese muerto en la invasión de Pain, en la cual, yo no tuve responsabilidad alguna. Quiero aclarar eso por temas legales. – Le dijo Tsunade conmovida. – Eres la mejor invocación de todas.

–Tsunade-sama… – Interrumpió Chizune temblorosa. – Volvamos a casa. Olvidémoslo de este asunto.

El viento comenzó a soplar y las largas hebras rubias de la mujer se movieron al vaivén de él. Se dio vuelta y miró a su invocación, a su discípula y a su mascota. Vio miedo y desconfianza en las tres. Si no hubiese tenido que matar a Sakura, las habría matado a ellas primero.

–No hemos venido a morir en una batalla imposible. – Dijo la babosa con cuidado.

– ¡Volvamos Tsunade-sama! ¡Es demasiado poderosa! ¡El guión no jutsu hace que todo pierda coherencia cuando se trata de ella y sus acciones en la historia! – Gritó Chizune desesperada.

–Yo soy Tsunade del clan Senju. He matado hombres por cientos, he visto la muerte a la cara y me he reído de ella. – Cerró los ojos inspirándose en el momento. – Y lo que veo es a mis compañeras de vida aquí, desafiando un mal guión… ¡Venimos a pelear como personajes con trama y solidez! Y tengan por seguro, que somos buenos personajes. – Chizune tragó pesado escuchándola decir eso, no estaba tan segura de que un cerdo, una babosa y una chica como ella fuesen relevantes en toda la historia de Kishimoto. – ¿Qué haríamos si no tuviésemos _coherencia_? ¿Si no tuviesemos _utilidad_? ¡Bajaríamos al nivel de los fics de _Perla_ _Shumajer_! ¿Pelearían conmigo para recobrar el sentido común de esta serie? – Chizune no respondió y Tonton se escondió aun más. – ¡Peleen y tal vez mueran! ¡Corran y vivirán!...Al menos por un tiempo. Y cuando estén muriendo de una forma ridícula y sin relevancia como Anko, muchos años después de esto… Estarían dispuesta a cambiar todos sus días desde hoy hasta ese momento, por una oportunidad, sólo una oportunidad de volver a este lugar y gritarle a Sakura Haruno, que pueden quitarnos nuestras vidas, pero jamás… ¡Nuestra _coherencia_ y _utilidad_!

Sakura escuchó el discurso entre admirada y temerosa ¿Todo eso era en serio? Juraría que lo había oído en otro lado.

Tsunade se dio la vuelta lista para atacar y Tonton saltó a su lado. Aquello iba a ser la pelea de sus vidas y no se lo iba a perder. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su sonrisa mostraba su confianza. Ningún personaje que tuviese una historia por contar podría morir así como así.

Sin embargo, cuando vio que Katsuyo desaparecía en una bola de humo entendió que las cosas no estaban sucediendo como ella lo había anticipado (que sorpresa).

Un kunai tembloroso atravesó su espalda.

–Lo siento, Tsunade–sama. – Dijo Chizune con frialdad. – Pero creo que… debemos decirnos adiós.

–Chizune… tú… – Dijo llena de furia. – ¿Cómo pudiste?

–Usted mató a Dan. – Dijo Chizune con firmeza. – Puede decorarlo como quiera, pero, usted lo mató. Lo llevó a esa guerra y luego ni si quiera pudo sanarlo.

–¡Yo amaba a Dan! ¡Nunca hubiese dejado que… – Se quejó Tsunade sintiendo que el kunai atravesaba aun más su cuerpo.

–… Suficiente. – La detuvo su discípula. – Kishimoto lo arregló para que su muerte fuese vista como un accidente, pero todos sabemos que… murió por su inutilidad como ninja.

Tsunade cayó de rodillas. Un hilo de sangre aparecía por su boca pero aun así estaba sonriendo. Sakura caminó hacia ella sin expresiones en su rostro mientras se retiraba el guante de su mano derecha.

–No importa que hagan, saben que no pueden contra mí. – Dijo la anciana con confianza, apuntando el dedo pulgar hacia su frente. – el _Infūin_ me salvará de cualquier daño. Sólo necesito liberarlo y esto se acabó.

–Perdóneme… Tsunade–sama. – Dijo Sakura lamiendo su dedo pulgar –_Saliva no Jutsu._–Sin darle tiempo de reacción, movio su dedo restregándolo sobre la marca de rombo en su frente.

Sintió un asco que casi la hizo revolver el estómago al notar que Sakura estaba restregando su saliva en ella, pero… Increíblemente, el sello de Tsunade, uno de los miembros de los legendarios sannin, nieta del primer Hokage, quien había matado cientos de hombres y que ahora era la shinobi más fuerte del país del fuego… Se borró de su frente….

¡Sakura había deshecho su técnica más poderosa con…SALIVA!

–¡Te maldigoooo Sakura Haruno! – Gritó Tsunade viendo la sangre desparramarse por el piso. – ¡Puedes intentar copiarme todo lo que quieras… pero…Nunca tendrás senos como los míos! ¡Nunca!

Y de esa forma, Tsunade, la quinta Hokage, falleció a entre sus dos discípulas.

Sakura la miró con tristeza y frunció el ceño completamente destrozada ante la visión del cuerpo sin vida de la mujer.

–Mi maestra, la mujer que más admiraba… está muerta. – Sentenció con lágrimas. – Estoy segura que ella querría que siguiera sus pasos. Este entrenamiento, fue su última lección para mí y ha abierto mis ojos. He entendido su última voluntad.

–¿Qué harás Sakura–san? – Preguntó Chizune temerosa.

–Es obvio, ¿no? – Respondió mirándola a los ojos. – Me volveré, la sexta Hokage.

–¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! – Alegó Chizune horrorizada. - ¡Eso si que no tiene sentido! ¡Toda esta historia no tiene sentido!

–Claro que sí. Debo seguir sus pasos. Es por algo que ella fue la mujer elegida para ser mi maestra. – Un brillo especial se vislumbró en la mirada de Sakura y de la nada, apareció en ella dibujado en blanco y negro una capa de Hokage y el gorro con el símbolo del fuego. Sólo entonces Shizune comprendió la fuerza descomunal del guión no jutsu y su influencia en el maestro Kishimoto.

–La serviré, Sakura–sama. – Dijo Chizune completamente convencida de que ese era su destino. – ¿Cuál es su primer deseo?

–Mi primer deseo es… – Miró a Tonton con una desalmada sonrisa mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos. – Comer tocino para la cena.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

**NOTA**

_**Fangirlx.x**__ – Gracias por leer y apoyar la idea loca de estas dos autoras. _

_**Sasha545 **__– Si no saben quién es Perla Shumajer, google it. No se arrepienten. _


	4. Capítulo 3: Las reglas del Shonen

**CAPITULO 3**

**LAS REGLAS DEL SHONEN**

* * *

Por lo general las mañanas en Konoha eran o silenciosas o ruidosas. Las personas tomaban un desayuno rápido y se dirigían a la oficina del Hokage para pedir sus misiones. No obstante, la mayoría de los shinobis de la aldea se sentían un tanto atemorizados ante la idea de acercarse al emblemático edificio en donde en un acto poco coherente y bastante confuso, se había nombrado como nueva Hokage a la estudiante de ninjutsu médico más destacada del grupo que educaba la fallecida Hokage: Sakura Haruno.

Nadie supo cuándo y dónde se juntó el consejo de Konoha, por lo cual quedaron bastante sorprendidos que Sakura fuese nombrada en dicha reunión como la sexta Hokage. Varios habían cuestionado la validez y existencia del consejo, pero nadie se atrevió a imputar la decisión, pues los mismos que encendían los rumores de un golpe de estado, aparecían muertos bajo extrañas circunstancias.

—Buenos días Hokage-sama —dijo de pronto Chizune, mientras entraba a la oficina con una bandeja con tocino y huevos.  
—No es Hokage-sama, es Sakukage-sama. Te lo dije ayer Chizune —respondió la pelirrosa mientras veía la montaña de papeles frente a ella.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su maestra de inmediato, observó a Chizune con la mente clara sobre quien se encargaría de los documentos, después de todo ella tenía cosas más importante que hacer. Había comprado un par de libros sobre _como conquistar a tu shinobi rebelde en tres simples pasos_ esperando que eso le ayudara con cierto pelinegro renegado.

—Hoy decidí lo primero que haré como la sexta, bueno, además de mandar a tallar mi rostro en la montaña —Chizune observó el tocino que se metía a la boca con lágrimas en los ojos—. Pondré como prioridad número uno que se encuentre a Sasuke Uchiha y sea devuelto a Konoha. Vivo.  
—Pero… Hoka…Sakukage-sama… Sasuke Uchiha asesinó a Danzo Shimura.  
—Ya firmé un indulto. En los registros sobre el caso se dirá que Danzo se perdió por el camino de la vida —recordó a Kakashi y sus excusas sobre llegar tarde.  
—Nadie creerá eso hoka...— ante la mirada fija de la pelirosa se corrigió— Sakukage-sama.  
—¿Quién se atrevería a llevarme la contraria?— acarició el sombrero que la identificaba como máxima líder de Konoha

Con Kishi de su lado no había nada que no pudiera conseguir. Suspiró pensando en todo lo que haría cuando Sasuke finalmente cayera en sus manos.

En un lugar muy apartado tres capas negras con nubes rojas identificaban a los siguientes tres asignados a acabar con la amenaza rosa.

—Dana, deje que me encargue de esto —dijo Deidara—. Haré volar esta Villa con ella dentro, Hn.  
—No, algún milagro podría hacerla sobrevivir a una explosión a gran escala como cuando se refugió dentro de la babosa, la forma más rebuscada de buscar vivir —respondió Sasori con suspicacia y algo de apatía—. Creo que es hora de sacar a las cien marionetas que destruyeron países en el pasado.  
—¡Tiene razón, Deidara sempai! Misteriosamente, siempre los favoritos de Kishi se salvan de sus ataques explosivos, como lo que sucedió con Sasuke —le recordó Tobi.  
—¡Deja de recordarme eso Tobi! ¡Hn!

Deidara metió las manos a sus contenedores de greda explosiva y Tobi de inmediato se escondió atrás de Sasori. No había que ser un genio para saber que Deidara enojado hacia volar a cualquiera. Sin embargo, el rubio se contuvo por el momento, pues toda la greda que sus manos estaban mascando estaban dirigidas hacia otro objetivo.

Creó una gran ave deforme de greda en sus manos y ésta se agrandó luego de que Deidara hiciera un sello. Sasori y él subieron al ave y Tobi se aferró a la cola mientras alzaba vuelo sobre Konoha.

Sakura se encontraba dando vueltas por la aldea, leyendo su libro "Como conquistar a un ninja rebelde" cuando de pronto visualizó algo extraño en el horizonte sobrevolando la aldea.

—Oh, mira Chizune. Que ave tan rara es esa que se acerca —cerró el libro y se dedicó a mirar con curiosidad— ¿No tienes una cámara a mano? Me gustaría fotografiarla.  
—Sakukage-sama… eso no parece un ave normal.  
—Por eso te digo que hay que tomarle una foto —le respondió un tanto irritada— ¿Acaso no me estabas escuchando? Mira, mira, parece que hay algo sobre ella.  
—Son...son persona... capas negras... nubes rojas —Chizune se dio cuenta con horror que esa escena ya la había visto antes, y no con buenos resultados para ella— ¡Es Akatsuki! ¡Hay que dar la alerta! ¡La villa está bajo ataque!  
—¿Estás segura? Quizás solo están haciendo turismo aéreo —ajusto su vista entrecerrando los ojos —oh sí… ya veo las capas.

De pronto el conocimiento de que estaban efectivamente bajo ataque cayó sobre ella. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie que la pudiera proteger. Tal vez si usaba el cuerpo de Chizune como escudo humano…

No obstante, tomando en cuenta la importancia de Chizune en la historia moriría en el primer y más sencillo ataque para crear tensión al momento y ¿qué haría después? Ya no estaban quedando muchos adultos para morir protegiéndola.

—¡Hokage-sama! ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó esperando instrucciones de parte de la líder de la aldea.  
—No te preocupes. Sé qué hacer en estos casos.

Chizune sonrió esperanzada. Quizás la muerte de Tsunade no hubiese sido tan mala y Sakura de verdad defendería la aldea como era debido.

—¿Llamo a ANBU para la protección de Konoha entonces? —preguntó Chizune.  
—Por supuesto que no. Serían los primeros en morir en un ataque como este —dijo frunciendo el ceño— Son personajes que nadie extraña de nivel relleno... pero sus funerales son muy caros y necesito personajes de nivel relleno para morir si hay una guerra de verdad.  
—¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos?  
—Lo mismo que hizo mi maestra en esta situación —su semblante se volvió completamente serio, para enfatizar sus siguientes palabras—. No hacemos nada. Dejamos que destruyan Konoha.  
—¿Qué?— aquello no podía ser cierto.  
—Ya me escuchaste. Son tres miembros de Akatsuki, no hay sentido en que perdamos a la mitad de los jounin de Konoha en una batalla en la cual no tenemos esperanza de ganar. Lo mejor es dejar que la destruyan, huir y reconstruir luego. Avisa a todos que evacuen.  
—¿Y... y luego?  
—Nada. Ya aparecera alguien a detenerlos o se cansarán.  
—¡Pero Hokage-sama! ¡Muchos no alcanzaran a evacuar y morirán en este ataque!  
—Sólo personajes de relleno como en todos los shonens, nadie que importe.  
—¡Pero son aldeanos de Konoha!  
—Algunos deben morir para que otros vivan —dijo con aire de sabiduría.

Chizune tembló de pies a cabeza repasando su lugar en la historia, no era momento de preocuparse de los aldeanos, ella misma corría peligro.

—De acuerdo pero... al menos, ¿no deberíamos preguntarles qué quieren? —la interrumpió Chizune mientras empacaba sus fotos de Sasuke en el escritorio— La otra vez buscaban a Naruto-kun  
—Naruto, Naruto ¿por que todo es Naruto? —se preguntó molesta mirando los ojos de Sasuke en el marco entre sus manos— Sasuke-kun es mucho más interesante —sus ojos se volvieron corazones—. Todos sabemos que este manga debería llamarse Uchihas y no Naruto.  
—¡Debemos salir rápido de Konoha si ese es su plan! —insistió Chizune— Recuerde que Chiyo no está para luchar en esta ocasión, si ellos nos alcanzan, ¿qué planea hacer sin ella?  
—Tienes razón... es hora de escapar —dijo Sakura comenzando a guardar su libro de "como conquistar a un ninja rebelde" y el cuadro con la fotografía de Sasuke Uchiha.

De pronto hubo una gran explosión en la ventana de la oficina de los Kages y una figura que Sakura conocía a la perfección se adentró en ella.

—Nos volvemos a ver, ninja de Konoha —dijo Sasori con su voz rasposa y apática.  
—¡Estamos condenados! —gritó Chizune escondiéndose abajo del escritorio de oficina.

Sakura abrazo de inmediato la fotografía de su amado mientras buscaba con la mirada alguien que apareciera a salvarla. Para su desgracia estaba sola.

—¿Se podría saber por qué atacaban la villa esta vez? —preguntó con una sonrisa asustada—. Quizás podamos negociar un trato justo para que se vayan en paz. Dinero, información, incluso cierto rubio podría ser negociable  
—Sólo queremos venganza —respondió Sasori.  
—¡Y a Sasuke! ¡Hn!  
—¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Para que quieren a Sasuke-kun?— La venganza le daba igual pero no iba a permitir que nadie le ganara al pelinegro.  
—¡Él se burló de mí! Cuando acabemos contigo, Sasori dana prometió que iríamos por él —respondió Deidara— ¿No lo estarás escondiendo aquí, verdad?  
—Por supuesto que no y aunque lo tuviera jamás se los daría a ustedes. Llevo tras él. Más años que ninguno —Se cruzó de brazos recuperando las agallas—. Además con ese peinado a lo Ino puerca ¿quién no se burlaría de ti?  
—¿Nani? ¡Repite eso frentona! ¿Con que cara hablas de cabello con tu peinado poco artístico! Parece que alguien te lo hubiese cortado con los dientes y…  
—Es suficiente Deidara. No venimos a hablar de lo antiestético del aspecto de Sakura Haruno.  
—¿Anti... qué?— luego reacciono —¿A quién le dices frentona chico de sexo dudoso?  
—Mi voz es lo suficientemente masculina para que sepas que soy hombre, ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —Deidara comenzó a echarse hacia atrás la capa de Akatsuki buscando el burde de sus pantalones.  
—Suficiente. Mis ojos no verán algo tan horrible como eso —dijo Sasori para quien bastaba estar en la misma habitación que esa muchacha—. Estas dejándote llevar Daidara y no tengo paciencia para eso —detestaba perder el tiempo—. Ha llegado tu hora Sakura Haruno.

Retiró lentamente su capa de Akatsuki y sacó desde su espalda un pergamino. Sakura subió una ceja pues recordaba esa técnica. No podía ser que estuviese a punto de utilizarla nuevamente.

Sasori estiró el pergamino y decenas de marionetas emergieron en la oficina, todas manipuladas por hilos de chakra que emergían desde el pecho del marionetista.

—Sugoiiiii. Deidara senpai, nunca había visto esta técnica —dijo Tobi alegremente.  
—Yo sí, es aterradora… retrocede un poco Tobi —dijo Deidara dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Sakura no podía creerlo, al parecer aquello iba en serio.

—Espera un momento hablemos antes, no dijiste de quien querías vengarte. Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo

Pero Sasori no esperó, solo dejó que los cientos de marionetas se dirigieran contra Sakura.  
La kunoichi ocupó su máxima habilidad —esquivar— para escaparse de algunas pero de un momento a otro, dos marionetas la sujetaron con fuerza y atravesaron agujas con veneno por todo su cuerpo. El grito de dolor fue desgarrador, mientras Sasori observaba todo con un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Supongo que recuerdas ese veneno, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sasori.  
—Hice antídotos para este momento — había mezclado cuanta casa se le ocurrió y topo con la suerte de encontrar la cura.  
—Oh… ¿En serio? Y… ¿Dónde tienes tu maravilloso antídoto?  
—Oh… yo… rayos.

A pesar de ser una médico ninja, ahora que había tomado el puesto de kage nunca más pensó tener que andar trayendo consigo equipamiento para solucionar enfermedades, venenos o heridas. Eso estaba por debajo de su grandioso puesto.

—Moriré… —susurró— Moriré sin decirle a Sasuke-kun que, que… ¡Él es el verdadero protagonista de esta serie!

No obstante algo raro ocurría, a pesar de recibir el ataque de Sasori no estaba sangrando, nada en el cuerpo le dolía y su valor no había flaqueado en nada. Miró hacia el cielo con lágrimas en los ojos comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

—Has cometido un grave error del shonen Sasori —dijo poniéndose de pie y corriendo en su dirección con su puño alzado, lista para golpearlo— Regla numero uno: Los protagonistas no mueren hasta el final de la historia.  
—Tú no eres una protagonista.  
—Regla numero dos: ¡Siempre debe haber una tsundere para que el fandom la empareje con el protagonista!  
—El Tsudere de este show es Sasuke.  
—Y regla numero tres… ¡Una técnica no funciona dos veces con un protagonista!  
—¡Oh rayos! ¡Es cierto! —dijo Deidara observando a lo lejos— ¡Danaa huya!

Ahora que conocía el punto débil de Sasori fue de lleno contra su corazón que era la única parte viva de su cuerpo, donde se encontraba su chakra. De un fuerte golpe separó el corazón de la marioneta. Sin dar tiempo a nadie, pisó con fuerza el corazón acabando con Sasori.

Deidara en medio de su estupor comprendió que tenía que usar todo contra la mocosa si quería seguir viviendo.

— Quizás mataste a Sasori dana con esa técnica que ya habías visto, pero se te olvida la última regla del shonen, la numero 15... ¡El malvado que explota llevándose a un protagonista consigo!  
—¡Esto no es Dragon Ball Z! —gritó Chizune desde su escondite—. Y recuerda que eso tampoco funciono ahí.  
—¡Oh no! ¿Qué haré? Las reglas del shonen son irrefutables y absolutas —gritó Sakura entrando en pánico.

Deidara metió las manos en su capa llenándolas con greda explosiva y moldeándola para su ataque final.

—Me vengaré de la muerte de Sasori dana y de Sasuke al mismo tiempo quitándole la única posibilidad de amor en su vida...  
—Etto... se olvida de Naruto —susurró Tobi— ¡Senpai! ¡Entre en razón! ¡Nos matará a todos! —gritó Tobi intentando disuadirlo.

Pero Deidara estaba metido de lleno en su venganza y en su arte.

—No puedo dejar que haya una protagonista tan poco artística en un manga. No tiene estilo, clase, ni es cool. Nunca ha intentado mejorar en serio y no hace nada aparte de pararse en paneles random en los cuales aparecen signos de exclamación. Es antiartistica en todo su ser... ella es... ella... ¡Ella es un error de cálculo!

Le dio greda explosiva a ese sello que mantenía en su pecho. Era la primera vez que Sakura si quiera lo veía pero se sintió intimidada ante la forma en que la cuarta boca estaba amarrada con hilos.

—¡El arte es una explosión! —gritó Deidara mientras se deshacía frente a ellos— ¡Katsu!

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo la onda expansiva de la explosión y como todo a su alrededor era destruido. El grito desgarrador de Chizune le anunció su muerte.

Estaba esperando la suya cuando de pronto, notó que estaba viva.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó al verse en un lugar alejado de todo, como un mundo aparte en donde grande bloques y oscuridad existía. Ahí vio a Tobi, al sujeto que Deidara había llamado así.  
—¿Tú... por qué?  
—A ambos se les olvidó la regla más importante y fundamental del shonen, aquello que le da vida y hace que sus autores se vuelvan millonarios...  
—¿Y eso es?...  
—Regla número once para el triunfo de cualquier manga de la shonen Jump... ¡Plot twists ridículos!  
—¿Osea, me has salvado sólo por... crear suspenso?  
—No, te salvé porque me recuerdas a mi amada Rin, osea, son iguales... su cabello, son medicos ninjas, su amabilidad con sus compañeros, la forma en que la muerte las persigue… la traición ohhh la traición de ver a quienes tenían tu confianza intentando asesinarte... eres identica a... ¡Rin! Ya no necesito destruir el mundo, te tengo a ti... es una señal de Kishi.

Sakura pensó en aclarar que solo amaba a sasuke pero una idea tomo forma en su cabeza. Si en Konoha no podía verse con su amado… con esa organización, su poder y recursos...

Sonrió; parecía que ese sujeto estaba lo suficientemente desesperado para ver en ella a otra persona. Usaría eso en su propio beneficio. Sasuke era miembro honorario de Akatsuki y aquello podía llevarla hasta él.

* * *

_Finalmente despues de muchos meses Fangirlx.x y yo posteamos nuestro fic colaborado, Dura de Matar. Espero que lo encuentren gracioso y recordar nuevamente que esto es una parodia sin la intensión de ofender a nadie. Excepto tal vez a Sakura jajajaja._


End file.
